world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
100413 dean sami
10:40 -- talentedAviator TA began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 22:40 -- 10:41 TA: Hey sami 10:41 AA: Hi Dane. 10:42 TA: what you up to? 10:42 AA: I'm making an army of lizards out of clay. 10:43 TA: why? 10:43 AA: Well because... 10:43 AA: ... 10:43 AA: ...actually, I'm not sure. 10:43 AA: It seemed like a good idea two hours ago, when I started it. 10:44 TA: well, as long as you finish, it won't be a waste of time? 10:44 AA: Hopefully! 10:44 AA: How about you? 10:45 TA: not much, just avoiding the Captain a.k.a my drill sargent because i have kp duty 10:46 AA: Oh, right, you're an Army Brat too. 10:46 TA: Hey now, I'm an airforce brat tank you very much 10:47 TA: thank* 10:47 AA: Oh. Right. 10:47 AA: I guess that means we're technically supposed to be RIVALS. 10:47 AA: Although I think the Colonel only ever gets rival-y toward the Navy. 10:48 TA: to be honest the kp duty is just my personal dishes, he can't actully make me to kp duty for the whole camp, but i sure if he really wanted to he could find a way 10:49 TA: that's right your dad that one navy officer, haston or somthing? 10:49 AA: He's Army. But yeah, "Colonel Heston." 10:49 AA: He's very proud of his silly rank. 10:50 AA: And he gets so mad if you ask him what his secret chicken recipe is. 10:51 AA: It's like what's even the point of being a Colonel? 10:51 TA: I think it has to due with being old and having lots of medals and getting mad at the Captain when he shows off 10:52 TA: The captain 10:52 TA: 's good at that 10:59 TA: hey, i didn't offend you did I? 10:59 AA: No, why? 11:00 TA: well, you just dissapered for a moment their 11:01 AA: Eh, there's a reason the people at school call me "Spacey Sami." 11:01 AA: HINT: It's not because I'm an astronaut. 11:03 TA: of course not how could someone from the army become an astronaut, anyways are you excited for that game 11:03 TA: that basiclly every but me got into 11:04 AA: Oh, yeah. Should be fun. 11:04 AA: I mean....it will probably not be that great! 11:04 AA: So you should not feel bad about not getting in! 11:05 AA: I've never heard of this Skaianet company before though. 11:05 AA: Near as I can tell this is their first game. 11:05 TA: it's okay, no need to tone your self down for my good, i can alwas wait for the full realse to come out, and you can alwas tell me what it is like 11:05 AA: So it's probably going to be super buggy. 11:06 TA: bugs are never god 11:06 TA: good* 11:07 -- talentedAviator TA snaps finger -- 11:07 TA: oh wait you can't see me, any ways you still their 11:07 TA: there 11:07 AA: Yeah. 11:08 TA: and they call me a space cadet 11:09 AA: Lizard wrangling is a big responsibility. 11:09 TA: "they" acttully do you know, and i thought they were clay lizards 11:09 AA: You have to name each one, first. 11:09 AA: Well they are. 11:09 AA: But still. 11:09 AA: Even little clay lizards need names. 11:09 AA: And funky hairstyles. 11:10 AA: I've got about 70 of them now. I think my goal was 128. 11:10 TA: uh, i think 70 is good enough 11:11 AA: Nah, 70's an ugly number. 11:11 TA: what about 77 11:11 TA: thats a lucky number right 11:12 AA: I don't know. 11:12 TA: besides 128 is a silly number 11:12 AA: Not for that 77th lizard! 11:12 AA: He'll be all alone. 11:13 TA: huh, how is he alone he has 76 other lizard freinds 11:13 AA: I mean he won't have a little lizard girlfriend. 11:14 AA: And he's all dressed up in a suit with no one to go to the Lizard Prom with! 11:16 TA: sheesh, are all teen girls obessed about prom, then make 78 lizards 11:19 AA: It's not me who's obsessed with prom. It's little Billy Lizard. 11:19 AA: He's dreamed his whole life of attending the Lizard Prom and falling in love with a beautiful lady lizard. 11:20 AA: But he has bad posture and mumbles, so the lady lizards don't notice him most of the time. 11:20 AA: It's a tragic story. 11:20 TA: ah, yes billy the liazrd nerd and his runchy girlfreind the iguanna 11:20 AA: Ooh, an iguana! That's a good idea. 11:20 TA: wow, really i ment that as a joke 11:21 AA: No, no, it's beautiful! They found love despite being from different worlds... 11:21 AA: ...he, a nerdy gecko, she an iguana aristocrat... 11:21 TA: wait, now billy's a geko? 11:22 AA: Geckos are lizards! 11:22 AA: ...aren't they? 11:23 TA: i don't know your the lizard genius and doesn't mother nature frown apon that 11:23 AA: Yes, that's what makes it ROMANTIC. 11:23 TA: i guess so?? 11:23 AA: And what will make it all the more tragic when they both get drafted into opposite sides of the LIZARD WARS. 11:26 AA: Wow, Iguanas are hard to make after making like a zillion geckos. 11:31 TA: LIZARD WAR?? what are they fighting over, whos tail comes off easier' 11:32 AA: I don't watch Lizard News, so I'm not sure, but I think it's something to do with souring trade relations. 11:34 TA: ah, so any ways what has the col thaught you to fight with the captain tuaght meet to fight with a saber 11:35 AA: Ughh, he made me do a bunch of dumb combat training when I was eight. 11:35 AA: Just unarmed stuff. He tried teaching me knives but I ended up cutting off my braid. Took me a year to grow it out to the same length! 11:35 TA: thats nothing mine made me go though g force training at 7 11:36 TA: you know that thing in the movie when the put you in that chair then spins around very fast, well i made it too 3 g's before barfing 11:36 AA: Anyway eventually he stopped bothering since I never really cared about any of it. He still sets up obstacle courses that he makes me run through to get snacks, but he's stpoped the combat training at least. 11:37 AA: I can't even think of a good reason to teach a seven year old that! 11:37 AA: Was he planning to shoot you into space? 11:38 TA: lucky you, i forced to go though basic training every morning with adults entering the air force becausee the on base genral makes me go though when the Captain is away 11:39 TA: he alwas did want me to go into space, anyways i should be getting to bed i have a 5k run in the morning, so i guess i will see you later 11:39 AA: Okay, see you later. 11:45 -- talentedAviator TA ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 23:45 --